Force feed
by blackblood13ful
Summary: When Cloud comes down with something, but refuses to take the antidote. Tifa must take measures to make sure he gets better.


Finally decided to write a cloti after faving so many stories! maybe this story won't suck as much as I think it will, hopefully, mainly Tifa's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy vii or any of it's character's, not Tifa, not Sephiroth, and sadly, I don't own Cloud either :P

He is property of Square Enix, lucky bastards!

* * *

"Tifa, when is Cloud coming back?" Asked two chestnut haired children, Denzel resting his head on the counter and Marlene, though she could barely reach it, did the same. The busy barmaid halted her actions at the bar to give them their much deserved attention, it was the same question that plagued her mind at the moment.

"I don't know, I just asking myself the same thing." She spoke with her innate motherly voice, making her way around the counter and crouching down so they would be facing her head on.

"But I'm sure he'll be home soon. Why? Do you need something?"

"No, we just have to ask him something, nothing important." Marlene smiled at her present guardian.

"Why not just ask me?" Tifa returned her smile.

"Nah, we'll wait 'till cloud gets here, don't worry." Denzel reassured.

"Well...alright, don't wait up for him." Tifa retreated to her former spot behind the counter, while they fled upstairs, smiling while cleaning whatever looked anything less then stainless, she didn't expect anything less of their response, she herself had questions that only Cloud could answer.

Now, as she wiped at presently spotless glasses, her thoughts began to drift to the blonde delivery boy.

"When are you going to see...how much I..." She spoke to absent ears. She, despite all the motivation she had received from everyone, could never bring herself to confess feelings to him, she wouldn't be able to risk the friendship and partnership that had been formed by ploughing through immeasurable obstacles. If she were to tell him how she felt and then find out he does not hold the same type of love for her, it would irrevocably break her, cut her so deep, and if he would leave again...

_"I can't even..."_ She didn't want to think about it anymore, she would rather live a life of uncertainty, live her life irresolute, than never be able to bask in his presence again, no, she would never endanger their unshakable bond.

Serving a customer a scotch, Tifa's dark colored eyes surveyed her bar, a generous amount of patrons sat satisfied in her bar.

"Business as usual" She smiled, happy consumers equal happy Tifa. When a woman interrupted Tifa's musings, ordering a margarita, she set out on her goal of making a perfect margarita. Tifa made sure every drink served at 7th heaven would be the best, their reputation would not be that of the 'average' bar, not with all the people coming there everyday, excluding the men who came to stare at her bust, she didn't think of them as people, more like pigs!

Though Tifa's focus was solely on the drink, she could faintly hear the heavy boots treading on the hard wood floor, she looked over her shoulder while passing the drink to the woman to verify that it was Cloud. She tried to ignore the heads he had turned and the stares he had earned, but it proved to be too difficult of a task. She thought she had gotten used to it, since it happened all the time, but it didn't mean it stopped getting to her. But it's not like she could blame the women, Cloud, unbeknownst to himself, was a highly, _highly_ desirable man.

With his silky, platinum blonde tresses styled in their naturally spiked fashion, framing his beautiful face, his thin yet full ripe lips, his dazzling, bright, piercing cerulean orbs coated with golden, feathery lashes, and his toned muscular form. All that packaged in one man is bound to derive a lot of female attention.

"Hi." She beamed at him, which he nodded in response to, he sat down at the bar and rested his head on his fist in a fatigued manner.

"Heh, rough day, huh?" She engaged him while she handed him a drink.

"Nah, only the usual." he replied with his husky voice.

"Then why so low?" she giggled.

"...Nevermind." he looked away.

_"What's wrong with him? Is he upset?" _She thought, but couldn't think about it much longer with the group of customers that just walked in, all giving her their orders at once. Seeing her in her distressed position, Cloud graciously lent a hand, taking charge of the other half of the horde, which she did not fail to notice, and she thanked him as she past him on the way to get a glass, he smirked in return.

That was when she knew something was wrong, as she walked past him now, they brushed shoulders, and his skin was pretty warm, a coincidence?

Tifa was an expert at drink mixing, crossing just the right amount of this and that, to create a respectable glass of alcohol, albeit, it wasn't what she excelled at, that would the art of 'kicking bad guy ass' as Cid would put it. She turned to Cloud where he showed that he could rival her barmaid skills, displaying a great amount of concentration and focus as he...there it was, another sign.

_"There has to be something wrong! He's shivering!" _Tifa stewed, she walked over to him to help out with the rest of the costumers, though he seemed to be handling it fine.

"What can I do for you?" He asked the brunette patron.

"A lot of things..." Her eyes looked him up and down seductively. Tifa fought the urge to ring her neck, settling for staring daggers at her.

"Might any of those things be getting you a drink or something?" He retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Depends on what you mean by 'something'..." She smirked.

"Why don't you get more glasses from the back, Cloud." Tifa said calmly, images of the women going through various types of torture dancing across her mind, he complied wordlessly.

"What can _I _do for you?" Tifa smiled at her warmly.

"You can get that sexy bartender back here, Cloud was it?" She returned her fake smile.

"...He's busy, I'm afraid you're stuck with me." Tifa said as politely as she could, reminding her self she couldn't harm a customer, well she could, but there were other people in bar, and she didn't want to make a mess.

"Well, then I'll just have to wait 'till he returns, I'm in no need of _your_ services, thank you." With that she turned back to her friends, thick, wavy hair swaying.

"Well, aren't you just a peach?" Tifa replied to her sarcastically, earning a glare.

"Not" She whispered under her breath.

_"Where is Cloud?" _She wondered, she chose to answer her question her self, walking to the back of the bar to check up on him, she heard water running and followed the noise to sight Cloud at sink, elbow deep in suds.

"Dirty glasses?" She asked though it was obvious.

"Yeah, a lot of 'em." He confirmed.

"Can you do them all yourself?" She peeked at the amount of glasses over his shoulder.

"I'm done." He confirmed again, now drying his hands.

"Oh." She scratched her head.

"See you outside." He added, drying them now, getting them set to take out side.

"Alright." She turned on her heel, and began heading for the door. But not before hearing the blonde man's breathing become ragged outta nowhere, she turned around to face him again, but he was already walking past her and into the sea of people.

"Alright, that's it!" She began walking after him.

_"I knew it! He's sick!"_ Tifa pushed past the door, and walked to where he stood, serving half drunk men, bodies swaying in their seats, and it wasn't even seven! she took her place by his side again, pretending to await people's orders when she really was trying to get close enough to him so that she could get a hint of his temperature. His skin almost burned her from how hot it was. He needed care, and he needed it now.

"Hey...are you feeling alright?" She asked, wanting to know if he hurt anywhere in particular.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said without looking at her.

_"Yeah right." _She skepticized.

"Are you sure? I mean you feel a little feverish." She said, placing a hand on his forehead, which he gently pushed aside.

"I'm okay, Teef." He tried to tell her again.

"Yeah? If you're fine than why are you so hot?" She looked him in the eye, earning a few giggles from the people sitting at the counter.

"I meant temperature-wise!" She defended.

"It's just a little warm in here that's all." He said not looking at her again.

"Then where's the harm in letting me touch your forehead?" She tried to touch him again.

"I told you I'm fine." He added an edge to his voice, dodging her hand.

"I'm not so sure you are!" She claimed a bit loudly, getting frustrated.

"Well believe me, I am!" He raised his voice as well.

"Let me touch your forehead!" She complained.

"Let _me_ touch your-" The brunette woman started.

"He's not interested!" Tifa bellowed at her, going for his skin again, forceful now.

"Would yah stop?!" He denied her again.

"What's with you?!" She cried.

"I already told you, nothing!" He threw his hands up.

"Cloud, you're not invincible, you're close but not quite there because evidently, you CAN get sick!"

"I don't get sick." He looked at the floor, arms crossed.

"I know what this is about, it's your stupid 'pride' is what it is!" She added air quotations to the word.

"There's nothing wrong with me." He kept at his story, eyes intent on winning the starring contest with the floor.

"Aw, do you have a little fever? I can warm you up a little more..." The woman eyed him, leaning in now.

"Ugh! Why are you still here?! Why is anyone still here?!" Tifa screamed at everyone.

"What are you doing?" Cloud looked at her now.

"Can't you people see, we're having an argument!" She didn't stop.

"Stop it!" Cloud spat through his teeth.

"Everyone, please leave!" Tifa continued regardless, she knew she was acting irrationally, but she could not bare to see Cloud the least bit unhealthy. He would probably get better in a day or less, the many perks of mako, but she couldn't handle it until then, every time he would wheeze or even bat an eye differently, she would die a little inside, she wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that she didn't do everything to help a helpless person in her home. Be it a small child or a prideful, golden haired swordsman.

By the time Tifa finished escorting people out she found the bar to be filled with a very uncomfortable silence, she looked at him now, he was still behind the bar, with a scowl on his face and disappointment in his stare, she scoffed, he could be mad all he wanted, she was still going to tend to him, she would shove the medicine down his throat if she had to.

Tifa kept her burgundy eyes on his aquamarine ones the whole path to his side, he studied her as she put her hands on the wall and on the counter, creating a barrier, as if forbidding him passage, like she would get her way if she had to tie him down and make him better little by little.

"...Let me take your temperature."

"Ugh, Tifa-"

"'Ugh, Tifa'- nothing, come here!" Without hesitation, she went for his head and swatted his hands away every time he brought the up.

"Tifa! Enough!" He cried.

She ignored his pleads and fought for a touch at his skin, she had to commend him though, he put up quite the fight, that is until she spinned them around, his back was to her and she bound his arms to his back while finally placing the other hand on his head, only for two seconds until he quickly broke free, but it was enough, he was definitely coming down with something.

"I'll go get the medicine, wait here." She stated calmly, already on her way to the hall closet.

"I don't need any! I'm fine!" He called out to her from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, just stay put!" She yelled back sternly.

"Since you won't garf down any liquid medicine without a fight, I'm gonna have to go with this." Stepping lightly, she came back down stairs with a pill in hand.

"What makes you think I'll swallow that without a fight?" He scoffed.

"I don't, this is just a little less messy." She raised a sassy eyebrow.

He scowled at her again, she took small step towards him, he backed away as she did, she took a step again he backed away again, she sprinted to him now, he dashed around as well, avoiding her advances, putting boundaries between them with tables. Finally stopping at another table that divided them, sighing, she placed her hands at the edges. He did the same, probably to spur her on.

_"Is he toying with me?!"_ She seethed.

"Cloud, you're starting to get on my nerves." Tifa warned.

"The feelings mutual..." He boiled.

"Swallow this and it'll all be over!" She tried reason with him.

"heh, that pill isn't touching my tongue anytime soon." Cloud defied.

"Oh yes it is, one way or another." Tifa tried him.

He leaned in now, far enough to add emphasis to a sentence, but not close enough for him not to dodge her moves quickly.

"It's not happening." He flared.

"We'll see." She spat.

She raced around the table to catch him, but to no avail as he rushed out of her reach, and thus began the game of cat and mouse. She zigged and he zagged. She moved to and he moved fro. She bobbed and he weaved, She sidestepped and he jinked. She grabbed and he avoided. She parried and he shirked. She slipped and he slid. She twisted and he swerved. She wibbled and he wobbled.

Soon they found each other to be out of breath and fighting for air, hands resting on their knees, his eyes traveled to the door that led upstairs, which he quickly learned was a bad move, noticing how her eyes followed his, estimating his next move. He jumped over the tables to reach his target. Tifa raced to get there before he did, jumping over toppled chairs and tables, fortunately (for her) she got there when Cloud did, nothing keeping her away from him now!

"Gotcha!" She screamed.

Tifa wasted no time jumping him, pushing Cloud atop the counter and mounting his slender waist, dropping several wine bottles, which shattered on impact with the unforgiving floor. She pinned his hands above his head as well, he thrashed and jerked, but her grip was brutal, she was not about to let him escape, the whole time chasing him, he had been breathing oddly again. And he still thought he wasn't sick. She retrieved the pill that was stashed away in her pocket.

"Now, you can make this easy or you can make it difficult, your choice, chocobo head." She advised.

"Ugh! You're outta your mind if you think I'm downing that pill, Tifa! Now get off!" Cloud demanded.

"Not until you take this!" She tried placing it to his lips now, but he turned his head out of her hands way.

"If you shove it in my mouth, I'll just spit it out, so good luck!" He barked.

She thought about this now. She needed to get this pill down his throat without him being able to bring it back out, she couldn't stick the pill in mouth as he just affirmed, he would spit it back out. God, he was stubborn! She studied him now, took in the dangerous look on his angelic face, the way his skin was scorching to the touch, why couldn't he just let her help him?! Couldn't he see he had a fever?! Damn his ego!

Tifa decided she would do the only full proof thing to get him to ingest the medicine.

"...I can't believe my first kiss is going to be under these circumstances..." Tifa sighed.

"..W-what?" Cloud's eyes carried heavy confusion.

"If you won't swallow the pill yourself...than I'm going to have to force feed it to you!" Tifa popped the pill into her own mouth and began leaning in.

"N-no! Tifa stop! Don't! I don't want it!" Cloud turned his head left and right, dodging her insistent lips, but she eventually fazed him out and planted her lips on his own, closing her eyes, wanting it to be at least a little romantic.

"Mmph!" Cloud continued to fight her, moving his head again. She had to press down on his lips even harder to lessen the amount of movement his head could manage. she found her self being hypnotized by the feel of his plump lips on her own, almost making her forget her goal.

Tifa began trying to pry open his mouth with her tongue, a small tint had begun forming on her cheeks. Cloud's legs shifted beneath her, his arms struggled for freedom, and his lips still declined her access.

Tifa opened her eyes to see Cloud's eyes screwed shut in determination, lined with lush, sunny lashes.

_"Ugh, the male and his ego..."_

She needed to open his mouth, she tried to separate his lips with her tongue. But Cloud wouldn't have it, pressing his lips together so tight, not even a jack hammer could cleave them apart. Tifa was out of ideas and even tried biting at his lips, but that only made him whine and shift his head again.

_"Cloud! open your mouth!" _Tifa raged.

Just then, an idea hit her, it may have been a little below the belt, but she was sure it would work. Tifa quickly ground her hips against Cloud's groin, hard and fast.

"Uhn!" Cloud's lips parted, for only a second to let out a moan. She hastily impaled Cloud's mouth with her tongue, infiltrating his warm cavern. She brazenly tried to work the pill past his rebellious wet appendage. Realising he was losing, Cloud's legs began to thrash even more and his whole body commanded freedom.

He began whimpering again, but Tifa's mouth muffled his words so they were only perceived as incoherent mumblings. Tifa subdued him with her monstrous strength, it helped her that he was in a weaker state, or this would have been a lot harder.

But she could taste him, his tongue was velvety and had a smooth, fiery cinnamon-like taste, spicy and so lavish, luscious, and delicious, Tifa feared this was beginning to..._effect _her, she needed to finish this, now. She fought and struggled at his tongue, but he wouldn't let up. He pushed and brawled with her just as vigorously as she did with him.

Tifa opened her eyes again, Cloud did the same, as if they were in unison. He furrowed his brow, silently letting her know he wasn't giving in. She mirrored his look back to him, expressing the same amount of blind rage. She was not about to stop either.

She suddenly remembered what made Cloud open his mouth in the first place, still immersing herself in his sky blue pools, she did it again, and watched breathlessly as Cloud's eyes flew shut again and he groaned into her mouth in what she could only assume was pure bliss.

_"...I think...he likes it! And it slows his tongue down!" _

Tifa, closing her eyes in concentration again as their mouth duel resumed, rolled her hips against him again and again. She concluded that if she kept that up, Cloud could do nothing but succumb to the pleasure it drew, rendering him totally limp beneath her, and because of this, he would be completely vulnerable to the onslaught of her tongue, and would have to swallow the pill!

The noises that Cloud was making flooded her ears, like a sinful melody, making her sway a little to his vocal tune, this wasn't looking too good for Tifa as her face was starting to flush a deep red. But the plan had worked, as he was now a feeble, groaning mess under her hips, Tifa was finally able to get past his disobedient tongue.

Cloud fussed even more below her now, seeing that he was indeed at her mercy, with a puff of air out his nose, Tifa heard a small gulp, confirming he had garfed down the medicinal clump.

She released his swollen red lips now, a string of saliva connecting them to hers, they were both panting and huffing. She smirked at Cloud's defeated look, let go of his arms but didn't get off of him.

"You win, you can get off now." He mumbled.

Tifa ignored his remark and with half lidded eyes, let her hands roam across his clothed upper body, gliding over his muscled chest that could be felt even when covered by fabric, forgetting his bewildered look.

"W-what are you doing?" Cloud trembled.

Tifa went for his neck now, leaving a trail of warm kisses in her wake.

"How can you expect me to just walk away after that kiss?" She whimpered against his neck.

"Can you really...call that a kiss?" He quivered.

She bit lightly on his skin.

"Ahh!" He jumped.

"I can if I enjoyed it...and...I did." Tifa licked at the bite.

Cloud wore a dark pink on his cheeks, he was shy to admit to that it was same way he felt. Undeterred by the fact the fact that is was not an intentional kiss.

She kissed down his neck to his collarbone, she ridded him of his shoulder guard and began pulling down the zipper of his sweater, pulling it all the way down and pulling the shirt off him. Tifa took a moment to admire him in his half naked glory, when she said she wanted to bask in his presence she didn't think it'd ever be this way, this amazing, to see him vulnerable when he was always so stalwart, that _she_ could reduce _him..._to this.

A half bare, smoldering heap. She eyed how gorgeously built this man actually was, gazed at how his scrumptious, toned abs glistened with a thin sheen of sweat from the fever, the way his defined chest moved up and down with his breaths. The raven haired brawler pressed her cheek to his chest.

"You're really hot." Tifa whispered.

"...I still don't think I'm sick..." He blinked.

"...I didn't mean temperature-wise..." She went up to whisper in his ear.

Cloud looked away from her, the tint in his cheeks spreading to his whole face now. But she wouldn't have that, she cupped his face in her hands and crushed her lips against his. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt his fingers entangle themselves in her hair. She let her hands slide along his chest, since she couldn't before too busy holding him down.

They soon found themselves having another duel of tongues, but this time it was much more passionate, for nothing was trying to be shoved down someone's throat, no pushing each other's tongues out of the way, only sensual twisting and smoothing over another's tongue, moaning into each other's mouths. Tifa even rolled her hips against his again, earning more of his precious groans. She came up for a short breath and attacked his neck with her lips again.

_"Are we going to go all the way on a counter?"_ Tifa mused.

She traced his abs with her tongue now, listening intently to his moans. She started pulling at his pants, tearing off belts and discarding the black cape that hung from his hip. It dawned on her that she was getting him completely naked while she was still fully clothed. She took off her black vest and pulled off the white top underneath it, leaving her only in her chest bindings. Tifa almost giggled at how Cloud tried to look away from her mounds.

She continued pulling at the hindering threads, getting them off and dipping her hand in his boxers and gripping his length, but making sure to kiss him before she did, didn't want to wake the kids who were sleeping by now. But he groaned into her mouth, arching his back to the pleasure. She stroked at him now, pulled his manhood out of the boxers, and moved her hand up and down the length of it.

"Uhhh...Ah!" Cloud sang.

Tifa lowered her body to run her warm appendage along and around it, managing to score a loud moan. Cloud's hands found Tifa's hair and his fingers grazed at her head, urging her on with his hand's and his groans, she took him in her mouth completely. She felt his whole body stiffen the moment she did, groaning with every suck. She took him in and out of her mouth, moving her head up and down. Taking him out, Tifa felt him pull her back up to his lips. She felt him hook his fingers on her shorts and panties and pull down.

"So here, huh?" She laughed and broke The silence.

He didn't answer, only flipping them over and giving her a look that asked for assurance. She knew and he knew that she was a virgin. But this was Cloud, the love of her life, She had undergone all kinds of pain for him. This shouldn't be the pain that scares her away. Tifa nodded but he was still a bit reluctant, so Tifa took charge and put her hands on his hips and pulled him forward.

Cloud threw his head back in euphoria while Tifa grimaced at the racking pain. He stretched her to her limit and her eyes watered. Cloud soothed her with a gentle kiss, shattering the agony that griped her. She moved him again, her hands still on his hips. His breathing quickened, moaning at the rapturous waves she brought him with her motivating hands, and she felt the ache ebb away completely, observing the pleasured look he wore. Soon he began to move on his own. Steadily accelerating his pace. They rode out the waves of pleasure, panting and moaning in each other's ear.

"Tifa...I'm...Ahh...g-gonna.." Cloud breathed

"I-I am too." Tifa panted.

Tifa took a moment to work up the courage to utter the next sentence.

"C-cloud?"

"Mmm...What?"

Just as she was going to give voice to her confession, she reached her climax, an orgasm that split the sky under it's intensity, smothering their screams with their mouths. They lay atop each other, catching their breath.

She flipped them over again so she could look serious.

"I...love you, okay." She admitted.

"...I...love you...too." He looked away again.

_"I...I can't believe it he loves me too!" _Tifa's heart soared.

When a shuffling was heard from upstairs, they scrambled to dress them selves.

_"Aw, why can't he stay naked?"_ Tifa frowned.

Two children came downstairs, rubbing their eyes.

"Cloud? Is that you?" Denzel asked.

"Yeah, uh...what are you guys doing up?" Cloud stood next to tifa.

"We knew about your fever." Marlene started. "Are you alright?"

Tifa smiled, that's what they wanted to ask him.

"...I'm getting better."

* * *

that was so much fun!

I just wanna say that fevers themselves aren't contagious, just wanted to point that out, in case anyone thought kissing a sick person was gross...and having sex with them lol

I felt that Tifa would have to take charge in this story, I think Cloud's to emotionally tortured to ever make the first move.


End file.
